My only happiness (LWJ x WWX)
by Jellyen
Summary: Drabble. When Wei Wuxian realizes how happy he is now, in Lan Wangji’s arms. Anime/manhua/novel: Mo Dao Zu Shi.


Lan Wangji silently came into the room. Wei Ying was sleeping, snoring and blubbering something into the nose. Wangji looked at him, he was laying on the bed for two: head on the first half, legs on the second, carelessly, like it was only his bed.

Lan Wangji changed his clothes and laid down without a single sound, trying not to wake Wei Wuxian up.

He closed his eyes, but suddenly felt the trembling.

\- Not... me...

Wei Wuxian hardly breathed.

Lan Wangji looked at him: eyes closed. He's still asleep.

\- No... stop... please... Why... I can't control...

He sounded like he was on the edge of crying.

Lan Wangji touched his cheek and kissed on his forehead, gently saying:

\- I'm here.

He turned to Lan Zhan, still sleeping, Wei Ying grabbed his hand and moved closer until he lightly bumped his head into Wangji's chest.

Slowly he stopped trembling.

After the moment of silence he whispered:

"Thank you, Lan Zhan".

\- Mn.

Morning.

Wei WuXian woke up still desperately holding Lan Zhan's hand.

He opened his eyes and saw that Lan Wangji's sitting near him.

He looked a bit worried, but said nothing, only stared at Wei Ying quietly.

Noticed that it's already noon, but Lan Wangji is still in his bedclothes, he realized he couldn't change because of his hand and released it. With that, he completely woke up.

\- Ummm oh sorry, you could wake me up.

\- Mn.

\- Why are you staring at me with such a face?

Lan Wangji's still looking without a single change in his expression:

\- What face?

\- Hard to say, but you look sad? - he moved closer and looked at his face, analyzing every single change, trying to find the difference from his normal expression. — Hmmm...Troubled? Worried?

Lan Zhan silently closed and opened his eyes:

\- Did you have a nightmare?

Oh, he did and he remembered it, for a moment he thought: "I don't know why suddenly I'm dreaming about the past. Maybe I'm so happy right now, that it causes frustrating flashbacks haha..."

Then he looked at Lan Zhan again and looked up, like he was trying to think back and remember:

\- Umm, no? I don't remember? Anyway, I'm hungry! Didn't you say you'll cook for me?

Lan Wangi was still staring at him like he was analyzing something. Wei Wuxian wanted to hide for a bit from that beautiful golden eyes, but he reached his hand and:

\- Hey, what is it? You love me so much that you want to look only at me every day all the day?

\- Mn *he nodded*

Wei Ying was surprised and catched by this straightforwardness.

And then he saw the corners of Wangji's lips slightly gone up.

That smile was so light and bright that Wei Ying's heart skipped a beat.

He blushed and fallen back into the bed, while covering his face from unexpected heartattack.

\- You're truly trying to kill me. Oh, wait...

He stood up and touched Wangji's chin.

\- I love you ~ Lan Zhan ~

He smirked and excitedly waited for the reaction. He was always like that: doing everything he wanted, anytime!

Lan Wangji grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed.

\- Woah! - Wei Wuxian inhaled, but he was ready for that, you can say that now he's already an expert in teasing and moving Lan Wangji into action.

Wangji kissed and licked the corners of Wei Ying's eyes. Then he put his forehead on Wei Ying's forehead and seriously said:

\- Salty.

Woah, woah, wait, Lan Zhan is actually getting brave enough to doubt my words, that I don't remember my dream?

And he added:

\- Don't even lie to me.

And Wei Wuxian was touched, the shivers danced a few times through his spine and he could hear and feel Lan Zhan's calm breathing. His serious face in a few centimeters from his, his clear jade eyes you cannot escape, Wei Wuxian couldn't help it and decided to give up:

\- I... I won't okay? Um... You want to hear about that dream, it worries you so much?

\- Mn.

\- That was just a dream about the past and... when I killed my... my... — he clenched his hands — Ah, whatever, I forgot, forget it. You know about what, so that's all in the past anyway... Now, pay! Hug me tightly! I don't want to think about something so far away, as long as I'm here, with you.

And Lan Wangji obeyed, he hugged him tightly.

And tighter.

And tighter.

Till the moment that Wei Ying couldn't breathe.

\- Ow, ow, ow, ow! Wait! That's too much!

Lan Wangji stopped using his power and relaxed a bit.

\- Oh, I've got the idea! Let's cuddle all day! You're free today, right? Let's eat and cuddle, and when the sun sets you will do me all night!

Lan Wangji tried to restrain himself from saying "shameless", as he used to say before, instead, he kissed Wei Wuxian on his soft hair. Touched and patted him.

\- Let's.

Wei Ying blushed all over and trembled from such unexpected excitement and happiness.

\- You! You! You seriously agreed to everything that I've said! Wow! Isn't that the first time? I need to remember today's date. Each year it will be a special day you'll agree to everything that I say without the word "no"!

\- ...Mn, within reason.

\- Okay!

Wei Ying smiled cheerfully and hugged Lan Wangji. He rubbed like a cat into his arms and moved his legs from one side to another, sometimes catching Lan Wangji's legs, while singing something happy to himself.

Suddenly, a calm and deep whisper into his ear has startled Wei Wuxian:

\- I love you, Wei Ying.

The butterflies danced in Wei Ying's stomach, he cuddled up to Lan Zhan:

\- Waaaaaa, I'm so happy, wait, I think I can die from happiness...

\- You won't, won't let you *_hugged tighter*_

\- Hehe! Then hold me!

\- I'm holding you.

\- Hold me tighter!

\- I'm holding you tighter.

Wei Ying laughed, remembering how they said the same lines some months before, with a lot of troublesome people around, not as troublesome as him, but still annoying enough. Remembering, now it seems so funny, that even Lan Zhan laughed, it sounded like it was a muted cough or something, he's trying to keep his emotions inside, but when Wei Wuxian rubbed onto him, he really laughed again!

Wei Wuxian had two brightly shining happy stars in his eyes and he laughed along with Lan Zhan.

This warm feeling.

The happiness I could never dream of.

Is this even real? I feel like I'm dreaming when I know that I'm wide awake. I've never wished for this, I've never dared to wish, I never knew how to live a life without any doubt in actions, wrongs and rights. When the whole world was going upside down and that thin line between good and evil that I've crossed...

The past and the present - everything is important, the things I have done and live with. Now I have you, knowing that I'm not alone, even if the whole world will be. Oh, this unpredictable future... Who knew it would be like this? My first deep love right in front of me. My first and forever, my one and only. How can I wish for anything else? Thanks to the heavens, that I've never believed in... Thanks for this person in front of me.

Lan Wangji, thank you for loving me.

_Squeezed._

I am happy.


End file.
